User talk:JuniperAlien/Archive 3
''This is an archive of past discussions. Please do not edit the contents of this page.'' Appearances Pages I really think we should get rid of Appearances pages and simply add an Appearances section before the Trivia section of each article. (I modified Breach's article so you can see how it looks). Appearances pages just seem like a waste of pages, especially when some characters only appear in a handful of episodes. We currently have 54 Appearances pages... I just think it's unnecessary. What do you think? Katara20 14:45, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : I agree. Similar to the Avatar Wiki (and others I've recently seen). We should also have it formatted into the scroll box. Yeah, so I'm up for it. And by the way, if we're going to do that; we need to give "Appearance" and "Appearances" titles that can be differentiated from each other. We could have one "Physical Appearance" and other other "Episode Appearances", or just kept "Appearances". Tell me what you ''think. JuniperAlien 22:51, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Yup, that's acceptable, since there's not much information about Appearance. Or we could replace appearance page with History, it has much info. But then again History can be listed as main article something. May I suggest the Heading would be "Appearance" and the subs will be "Physical Appearance" and "Episode Appearance"? Flickfreak 01:36, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: Honestly, Flickfreak, I that's a good suggestion, but I like Katara20's a lot more. I would say we should just place their Appearances underneath their relationships (right above Trivia). It makes things a lot simpler than doing all of that. I'd rather keep the history on a characters article unless they have too much information. Van Kleiss already has one. For example, Rex (or even Noah!) has appeared throughout...basically every episode of the series, so he automatically deserves a history page. By the way, if we're going to try and make this happen, we have to try to do it on a lot of people's pages. So...we're going to have to kick it up a notch a little and try to get to as many pages as we can, or should we also try and notify a lot of the users on here? ::* '''Edit:' Not to mention, Bobo, Holiday, Six, White Knight, and Rex pretty much need a lot of information on their history content and considering that their major characters, they could use a lot of insight. All they have are backstories. I'm trying to get started on Holiday's page. JuniperAlien 11:38, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :::: I think "Appearance" should be renamed as "Physical Appearance", but I don't think it's really necessary to name the other section "Episode Appearances". I think the information contained in the section is kind of self-explanatory. BTW, before we make this change, we need to agree on the format of the "Appearances" section. Does everybody like the way Breach's "Appearances" section looks? Should the season number be italicized, for example? I personally don't think it should be italicized since it's not the actual name of a series, but I would like to hear other opinions about this (and anything else about the format). :::: BTW, to help keep track of the information that is transferred from Character Appearances pages to main articles, perhaps we can each be responsible for certain pages based on an alphabetical assignment? For example, I could be responsible for character articles beginning with A, B, and C, while JuniperAlien could be responsible for D, E, F, and so on. :::: Oh, and I agree that many character articles are lacking proper history sections. I would love to get started on these, but I already have a lot of writing assignments in college to do... For those who would like to get started on these history sections, I would like to point out one important thing. For each episode that the character appears in, make sure that you focus only on that character's actions. Try not to mention the actions of other characters unless they're directly relevant. This is probably pretty obvious, but I just wanted to mention it. Katara20 21:02, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Okay, so I fully agree that the Appearance should definitely be renamed Physical Appearance and Apperances should just stay as it is. I think the way you did Breach's page is perfectly fine, so I think that should stay as well and we should continue to carry that format on other's pages as well. I also agree with looking due to alphabetical assignment (we'll need to speak more about this). I'm currently doing Holiday. As for the history, I'll try to give word to Wszemir as well. NOT TO MENTION, I'll see if I can try to recruit another admin. Any suggestions? JuniperAlien 21:59, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::: I really loved the way you do the Breach article, Katara :D And yes it'll be too many if it's the subtitle. Okay I agree with this layout. I can help and start right away, which character I should start with? (ps. Maybe we should delete the link of Appearance from the infobox to prevent anyone creating new ones) Flickfreak 02:39, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: That's a great start Flickfreak, good luck. JuniperAlien 02:52, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay I shall start from 'G' section Flickfreak 03:44, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey I want to rename the 'Skaters' page to the 'Hoodlums' page, since that's what they're reffered to in the overview for 'Grounded'. But I dunno how to do that. Can you do it for me, if that's okay with you? (the edit) LittleJuniper 22:47, October 13, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper : Sure I'll do it. But next time you want to change the name of a page; here are the instructions. When going onto a page, click the arrow button next to edit and a list of options will fall out. Just click rename and you'll have the option to type your new desired name. When you're done with that, just click rename page and it's finished. JuniperAlien 23:55, October 13, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks! =D LittleJuniper 00:19, October 14, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper Well, this is weird. I was just on iTunes and I saw the title for 'Breach' listed as 'Into the Breach'. Do you think we should change anything, or is iTunes really not that reliable? 02:35, October 14, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper : Sorry for the late reply. Well, no we'll keep 'Breach' since it was even there in the episode and everything. You know the credits given in the beginning of the episode after the theme song? Yeah. JuniperAlien 03:34, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Ben in heroes united if his eyes were like those of Noah but green. Ben 01:19, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Featured Article and Image Actually I did notice it >.< But I kinda forgot about it since I was distracted and busy. I'm sorry. Anyway for now I haven't got any clue what to propose, any suggestion in your mind? Or others? (*ish shy and waiting for other's opinion) Flickfreak 02:29, October 15, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. Me neither...I'm kind of lost. How about Gatlocke? His page seems fine. I mean, we can reveiw it, then do a few tweaks and corrections and then it'll be all set. JuniperAlien 03:37, October 15, 2011 (UTC) : Again, sorry for the late reply, lately I've been busy and my house's internet is so slow... Gatlocke is good, I once had feeling he will return sooner or later. But since the season 2 is getting end, so I don't think he'll return to GR soon. Is the bug jar has been used as the media yet? Flickfreak 15:36, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :: I really like Flickfreak's suggestion for featured image. I always thought this image of the Bug Jar was quite nice. I'm also fine with Gatlocke being the featured article. His article might need a few corrections, but overall, I think it's one of the better written articles. :: P.S. I know this is off-topic, but I uploaded a higher quality version of Kenwyn's current profile picture! It looks much better because it's brighter! :D Katara20 21:10, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::: I agree with the featured image as well. So Gatlocke and The Bug Jar it is. ::: and Katara, that image is actually really good. Lol, I love how you did it because you know how much I love her, thanks lots. JuniperAlien 22:21, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for letting me be apart of this! thanks and what would you think would happen if Dr. Holiday became an E.V.O? I'm bored. So I'm spamming your talk page with a question since you're not on tumblr. Hell, you may not even be on here, but it looks like you are, so... here goes: What is your opinion on Caesar? What are some theories you have about Rex's past? How do you think Providence got Holiday to work for them? Sorry, man. Just bored. Out. Of. My. Mind.LittleJuniper 00:29, October 16, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper That's cool. I agree with all of what you said, which is creepy, but cool. Lol. For some reason I just forgot about the ethics of talk pages all of a sudden. Am I supposed to reply on your page, or on mine? Oh, and I wanna see that fandub! =D Is it weird that I can't stop thinking about Lions and Lambs? I swear, if I could teleport to Australia, I would. I'm also not the kind of person that minds spoilers (they don't affect me that much) so I really really want someone to post a summary. Now. Or I won't be able to sleep tonight. LittleJuniper 00:48, October 16, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper Apology Note: Dear Juniper, I am sorry for making two accounts. The truth is I forgot my password, then I forgot the one for that and made another one. Then I remembered the account password I made in the first place. I also wanted a cool name for my account,wondering how you change it. I didn't know it was a rule. If theirs anything I can do to make it better. I really do want to be friends but I just didn't know. I am sorry for adding pictures without typing something beside it. I am sorry for what ever got you upset or angry. Can we be friends and I will try to find where ever the rules are on the wiki. Maybe we had a misunderstanding? I hope you except my apology note and post something back so I know you read this. If you can make Rex on characters back the way it was because there is more to him than there already was. Can you respond if your there. I would want to know here.Hrosebud5Hrosebud5rex 21:24, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Voice actor? You're a Voice actor? Icon Don't you think the site needs an icon? as in the icon next to the adress bar thingy? I mean, so of the wikkis have one B1K3 15:16, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : I would like for the site to have icon...but I have no clue how to do it. Which explains why we don't have one. JuniperAlien 18:56, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :: I looked it up on Wikia.com. Here's what it said: :: Change the favicon :: A favicon or favorites icon, can be uploaded to Wikia to give a personalized icon associated with your Wikia. These will be shown in the browser's address bar, next to the site's name in lists of bookmarks, and, in tabbed browsers, next to the page's title. Just upload a .ico file to "Image:Favicon.ico" to add one to your Wikia. ::: Problem is, my image-editing program can't save an image as an .ico file. :-/ I'm guessing that Photoshop would be able to, though. Maybe we should ask LittleJuniper about it. Katara20 19:48, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::: I agree, we probably should. I'll check it out and see if I can do it. But if I don't reply; then no satisfaction. JuniperAlien 22:21, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Just check in the photoshop, I can revert it into .ico after I have the plugin (also in there included the tutorial etc). But I think I did the step wrong so I need to try again and restart again later :( I will inform if I succeed, --Flickfreak 06:00, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks a ton, Flickfreak. Good luck. JuniperAlien 06:05, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :::: Thanks, Flickfreak! Katara20 21:13, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Not Mine! The site that I made is www.generatorrexanswer.answers.wikia.com (copy and paste), not the one you have :P B1K3 07:10, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Oh wow...okay then, lol. Thanks. JuniperAlien 18:24, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :: I'll add a link to the website in the navigation menu. Thanks, B1K3. Katara20 21:13, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Separate Message Hello! Did you just skip the apology note I wrote. I wanted you to konw I was sorry and way more things to forgive me for. Please comment it. I really think it is important for to read this.This Hrosebud5 speaking. What did is what is called rude. It would be nice if you read it. Thankyou.rex 18:22, October 30, 2011 (UTC) To Say: Dear Josh or what is your name? Anyway, I am really Rex, 15 years old,Fully Haspanic,half argantina,half Mexican,I am really a male,I bounce my ball on my wall,I listen to music,I play video games,even soccer,I watch soccer on T.V,I watch Soap Operas,Play toys in the tub,I wear the same cloth as him,I have everything in common with him,He even looks like me. I really want three jobs. An aminator, a singer,and an actor. I am really good at drawing Generator Rex, they look like the whole T.V show no joke on this,I am serious. I can sing pretty good. I am also good at acting in many voices and felling people get,all that. I can do pretty much all the characters of Generator Rex voices. I am still working with the shading, as funny as it is I never had any school for art class. So I am kinda of a pro at drawing. I can even draw movements that were not made in the show. This is also true. Do you think we could be friends? I am so sorry for what I have done,please forgive and tell if you do. That would not be rude.Yours hopefully:rex 01:11, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Adding Images separately Are you allowed to add images seperately instead of adding them whole in a gallery? B1K3 11:26, November 5, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, why? JuniperAlien 19:46, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Badge editing The user CJohy created six galleries that were all the same. I blocked the user for three days because he/she was showing no signs of stopping. :-/ I wrote the reason for the block in Spanish, so hopefully he/she will stop doing that. But if the user doesn't, what should I do? Katara20 01:51, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : Well, I can see that we've already attempted talking to him in Spanish, lol and he doesn't answer...err, if he does it again, try communicating with him again. If you spot it before me, let me know and I'll help out. If he doesn't answer, just block for a while longer. If he continues, I guess we'll just make it longer. JuniperAlien 03:04, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks for the advice, JuniperAlien. BTW, I just blocked an anonymous user for a week because he/she was harassing other users. Here are some of the contributions I deleted. Do you think one week is too long? I mean, I had warned the user once, but he/she seemed to ignore me... :-/ Katara20 22:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: Oh my god, my virgin eyes. No, 1 weeks is actually fine. I, personally, would've gave him 2-3 weeks. But that's find. Plus the ignoring? He deserves it. JuniperAlien 23:06, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Please look: Can you go back to my profile I left something for you to reply back. In the profile:RexSalazar1 that talks about who I am is true. I can buy a camera and show you what I look like. You will then think that I am not lyeing about all this you know what. Why would I lie about that. What I meant by he stole me was that I am his role model because he looks like me and has everything in common with me. Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't even know that I made the name Hrosebud5,until I looked at what I had typed. So I made another profile for that reason,but then I forgot my passward and made another one. I wasn't sure if that was a rule because I don't even know there are rules. Can you also tell me where to look for that? I'm getting confused,as well,You know how you said to get clear and right angle for the pictures. How come you say that when I didn't even add that? I saw some of the names for it and can you blame them? And since you like clear pictures I added clear ones,you wellcome. I hope we could be friends. If you know what I mean.hrosebud5 19:42, November 6, 2011 (UTC) 'Thanks! :)' Thanks! And no problem, I just hope my edit (although I put a comment because I couldn't edit the page) helps out. - WingBlade95 WingBlade95 04:11, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Unlock Ben 10 thingy Could you please unlock the ben 10 pages? I'd like to add some pictures to it, I think now's the time to let the pages go. B1K3 10:30, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh and, I accidentally put three pictures (I added them to candidates for deletion) in this wiki that were already on, (they may look similar, but I took them myself). Could you please erase them? B1K3 10:48, November 9, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, sure. I'm just really afraid of what most of these children from the Ben 10 wiki will do. Oh, btw way, I'm thinking of deleting the Alien pages an just merging them together on Ben's 10. JuniperAlien 17:52, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Alien pages their DNA is different, your voice is different, his appearance and powers, and we may do it only with the information of the crossover.Ben 18:14, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rebecca's History page Sorry, I didn't know. I was just trying to make a contribution to this wiki. But I'll stop editing that page. :) 18:56, November 11, 2011 (UTC)RBCS Help!!! You are the number 1 wiki contributer for this wiki so you must know alot.Right? Well I had posted my first blog on this wiki but this wiki keeps telling me that I didn't and that section on the side of the screen that tells you all the rescent blog posts well my blog is up thier with my name but I still didn't get any badges for my first blog post. So what's happening and what do I do?RBCS 20:04, November 11, 2011 (UTC) New Page? Do you think we sould make a page for the 'operation' that Six, White, Holiday and the rest of them set up as of 'Back in Black', or not? Just wondering, 'cause I'm not so sure myself. Oh, and, what is your opinion on making a new poll for the home page each week? LittleJuniper 17:59, November 12, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper : I'd rather keep the polls to a month. It helps us get enough votes. But what's the operation your talking about? Do you really know what it's about? Lol, all we know so far is that their in hiding from Black Knight. JuniperAlien 18:06, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah, you're kind of right. Hehe. They really are ''just hiding from BK. But if it becomes more permanent, (and it's already been shown to be in the Ben 10 crossover) do you think we should add a page ''then? LittleJuniper 18:14, November 12, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper ::: I mean, if we have enough information and history, then sure. I'm all for it. JuniperAlien 18:31, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hey JuniperAlien. i was just randomly going by generator rex wikia and just wanted to see how you was doing :) Steffane CrawfordSteffane Crawford 21:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Robo Bobo Page When you renamed the Robo Bobo (robot) page, it erased the episode page: Robo Bobo, I was trying to change it back but the best I could do was change the web link. B1K3 03:07, November 13, 2011 (UTC) : Ah. Thanks B1K3. Ugh, one good episode is has gone to waist. Guess I should recreate the episode page. JuniperAlien 06:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Great Yeah i'm good thanks. sorry about added valentina onto the minor charaters i thought it meant throughout the series. Steffane CrawfordSteffane Crawford 14:30, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok okey thank you. it's just that i'm not that big of a computer geek so i dont really know about what type of photo they are. Steffane Crawford 20:31, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Question :) So.... when did you start watching Generator Rex? Precure Sunshine 05:11, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Petrified E.V.O.s Larry1996 03:51, November 18, 2011 (UTC) (;゜ロ゜) Badge problems I'm not sure if I have to talk to you or different Admin. Anyways I have notices past two days that my badge points are decreasing. It was (6/14) but the next day its (1/14). I'm not sure if this is a big deal.--Precure Sunshine 20:54, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ''oh ''nevermind, it was just glitch.Precure Sunshine 03:55, November 19, 2011 (UTC) : Alrighty then. JuniperAlien 04:20, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :: yea...that was embarrassing--Precure Sunshine 18:32, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Seperate Message JuniperAlien every time I try to fill my User Page with info The screen keeps getting stuck.CNBENREX10 22:25, November 18, 2011 (UTC)